


意料之外

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: CP王子鱼（卡厄）ALL厄很久很久很久之前写的，大概是2017年。把他当做原创人物算了。几千字的小短篇
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Mesut Özil
Kudos: 2





	意料之外

里卡多不介意与他的俱乐部队友分享恋人，梅苏特也不介意里卡多把自己分享给任何人。

只要里卡多想，梅苏特就让他这么做。

不要误会，没有人说这和梅苏特是个敬职敬业球员的事实冲突。

梅苏特对于和谁上床并不热心，与报纸上流言蜚语所说他对性事如何着迷所说的恰恰相反——他是个成年人不假，但他一直弄不明白床上的事。他试过去想与人交合是否一定要意味着什么，他当然知道这件事与恋人做再正常不过，但他从没有过像样的恋人。

他有的只是断续的几个朋友，青春期蠢蠢欲动之后，他断续和几个人上床，感觉不好不坏。就像在炎热的下午跑出去踢了一场球。

来到西班牙之后，他偶然间掉进了奇特的小圈子中。那是拉莫斯的提议，最初梅苏特没听懂他的话，但并非他吹嘘，他竟然从拉莫斯的表情和眼神里猜到了是什么。拉莫斯用更浅显的西班牙语费力地解释起来，梅苏特同意了。他们一分钟也没浪费，在更衣室里做了起来。最初时梅苏特还奇怪为什么他们不选个更隐蔽的地方，很快他发现了答案，他还没离去的队友们走了进来，拉莫斯不介意让更多人发现他和德国人在做什么。伊瓜因和本泽马前后进来，伊瓜因努力做到对此视而不见，很快离开了，但本泽马张大了嘴，毫不掩饰他的惊讶和呆滞，就那么一脸傻相地站在那儿。梅苏特被他盯得心烦意乱，拉莫斯注意到，低声吼了一句，你要么就加入我们，要么就滚出去，别站在这儿碍眼。

梅苏特为还会有其他人加入的事实吃了一惊。拉莫斯也很快回过神来，问他是否介意。

不，梅苏特摇摇头，不会。

本泽马以迟缓了许多的速度走过来，梅苏特被拉莫斯抱着，隔着塞维利亚人的后背，他和本泽马不明所以地对望。法国人的眼睛瞪得太大，显得他更蠢了。厌倦了和他不知所谓的对视，梅苏特刚移开目光，本泽马就仿佛忽然缓过神来似的，捧着他的脸和他接吻。如果有可能的话梅苏特并不想和谁亲吻，但法国人已经这样做了，自己再拒绝就显得……怎么说？幼稚？不解风情？

算了吧，这与爱情也无关，管他要做什么呢。梅苏特和他吻了一会儿，法国人气喘吁吁起来，脸也红了。梅苏特不明白他脸红个什么劲。

那天参与进来的只有他们三人，但过了没多久，人数就变得更多了。梅苏特感觉吃不消时叫停，于是他们改日再继续。

梅苏特对此没有感觉。他洗澡、换好衣服，感觉依旧像是在太阳毒辣的下午跑出去踢球。在他看来这和洗澡、睡觉没多少区别。

若要说句狠心的话，梅苏特不在乎他们任何人。他认同自己一直是个心冷的人，对于队友们，他当然乐于为他们奔跑、传球、送出助攻，但现在即使他们之间多了另一层需要保密的联结，也不意味着他会因此对他们在乎得更多。

总而言之，这是件对他自己、对队友们、对生活完全没有影响的事。

他们依旧按照日程训练、比赛、飞去各个地方的球场做客、出席团队活动。

没有人试图单独约梅苏特。这似乎成了一种默契。

有一天里卡多无意间闯入了他们正在进行的小活动。人人都以为巴西人会尽快逃离这里，但他没有，他一边收拾自己的私人物品，一边望着他们。确切地说，望着梅苏特。他看不见别人了。

他以不快不慢的速度收拾好了东西，踏着不急不缓的步子离开。梅苏特望着他离开的背影，这时又有人吻住他，挡住了视线。

几天后，里卡多在休息时给梅苏特发来信息，问能不能和他一起吃个饭。梅苏特预料到他可能是想谈谈几天前他撞破的那一幕。无论理由是什么，梅苏特都不介意。他同意了。

但让梅苏特奇怪的是，里卡多并没谈起这件事。他与梅苏特说笑聊天，有技巧又不留痕迹地做出追逐的姿态，梅苏特很困惑，他想自己一定是喝多了。

接下来的几个星期只证明他喝得还不够多，因为里卡多真的在追求他。而且他还同意了。上帝作证，没有人像里卡多一样。

在他和里卡多第一次上床后，梅苏特没再同意过更衣室里的小活动。大家看出端倪，自然不会再纠缠着惹人嫌。

但里卡多却发了疯。

其实我不介意，梅斯。

他将梅苏特压在床上亲吻时说。他们的衣服还没脱。

我不介意，我可以抱着你，让他们做他们要做的事。

梅苏特以为这是床笫间的调情话。

为什么？你不喜欢我了，是么？所以才能忍受看着我和别人做？

我不知道，里卡多回答，我可以看着你和他们做，那有什么关系……我可以看着他们干你，但你是我一个人的，无论他们怎么做，你都是我的，或者说，只有我才是特别的……

你在说什么？梅苏特问，我们在约会，我可不想和别人……再说还要被你看着……

不只是看着，宝贝，我会抱着你。

梅苏特仍觉得这是个吓人的提议。但几个星期后，他们还是这样做了。若里卡多想，他们就这样做。

最初时队友们也觉得里卡多发疯了。但巴西男人镇静又温柔，他们坐着，他抱着梅苏特，梅苏特回头吻他，他轻抚着梅苏特大腿内侧。

一旦涉及到性，人们都会发疯，在他们开始后，谁也不觉得这有什么疯狂和异常，他们只剩下欲望。

里卡多就那样抱着梅苏特，甚至衣服都没脱，他看着其他人和他的梅斯亲密。在所有人的欲望都得到释放之后，梅苏特又成了里卡多一个人的。他们避开众人，完成了一场只有他们两人的性爱。他们浑身战栗，被从未有过的巨大快感冲击。

无论如何，梅苏特都没想到事情会变成这样。

你就是为了这个吗？高潮后，梅苏特问里卡多。

不，不是，巴西人吻去他鼻尖的汗水，我是为了我们，你可以和他们做任何事，但你只属于我。

这可以用自信过头解释吗？梅苏特笑着问。

里卡多没想过这问题的根本原因。或许，他答道，我确实对我们的关系太自信了。

梅苏特喜欢“关系”这个词。这不是爱情，他们不是恋人，这关系让他们轻松又无忧无虑。

训练后他直接去里卡多家，有时里卡多也来他家里。他们吃些简单的东西，洗澡，上床，聊到深夜，亲吻，相拥而眠。里卡多摸他的肚子，揪着上面的肉说肌肉应该更明显一点儿。我现在还没腹肌，梅苏特不满，然后因为不满去吻里卡多，两人又纠缠了好一会儿。

梅苏特不去想这关系能持续多久。就好像对生活中的很多事一样，他都不想。里卡多与他有了一段奇妙的关系，这很有趣，但也仅此而已。

后来里卡多离开了。梅苏特迟缓地发现他被一股怒火中烧的感觉笼罩。他竟然走了、他们竟然不能再延续之前的生活、他们竟然就这样分开了。

在很长的一段时间里，梅苏特感觉暴躁不已。他只有无处发泄的怒火要处理，甚至都感觉不到欲望了。

里卡多已经离开，但更衣室里的小活动再没继续下去。事情并没因为里卡多的离开而恢复到原来的样子。梅苏特忽然无法忍受和任何人接触。他知道自己这样很可笑，但是他妈的，他就是这样。

里卡多离开后，一整个月他都没联系梅苏特。梅苏特也没打电话给他，他不知道自己怎么了，也不知道说什么。

那段时间梅苏特有很强烈的踢翻东西的欲望。在外面他控制着脾气，回到家里让家中上下各个地方都遭殃。他一言不发，不去夜店也不约朋友，在家里的健身器械上愤恨地打发时间，摧毁健身器械成了他的新目标。

一整个月过去后，梅苏特在家里发现了客人。

“这是怎么了？”

里卡多站在门口，拎着个出行用的小旅行包，面对满屋狼藉问道。

梅苏特刚刚运动过，还没洗澡，他大汗淋漓地拿着一瓶水走到客厅，听见门口的声响，看了两秒钟，竟看到里卡多走进来了。他还是原来的样子，从容，无懈可击，面庞上甚至还带着无辜的神情。

梅苏特不准备答话。他不知道说什么。

里卡多叹息一声，把旅行包放在地上，走到梅苏特面前。

不要生气，梅斯，他解释道，我不是故意不联系你，我不知道该说什么……

现在你知道了？梅苏特冷冷问道。他的语调和他的身体状态极度不协调，他在流汗，滚热的汗滴从发丝中流淌到胸膛上。

不知道。里卡多摇头。他低下头试探着吻梅苏特的脖子和满是汗水的肩膀、胸膛、小腹，随着亲吻向下，他跪了下来，最终跪在地上，抬眼望着梅苏特。

不要生我的气，梅斯，我喜欢你。

终于，他说出了两人都有意回避的问题。

梅苏特忽然有种愤怒到想哭的感觉。他一把抛开水瓶，任由它砸到什么地方，无人在意地淌着水。

里卡多站起来抱他，仿佛在哄着一个孩子。拥抱时，他们接吻了，然后在直接地毯上做了一场。

结束后，两人进了浴室。

大老远的跑回来干嘛？梅苏特问。

想见你。

你还不如说想上我，梅苏特愤然说道，这不是清清楚楚明摆着的吗？

别这样，梅斯，他抱着梅苏特又吻了起来，我是真喜欢你。

一天之中他第二次告白。

梅苏特无意和他继续争下去。洗过澡后他们回到床上，他背对着里卡多，里卡多搂着他睡着了，安心得像个孩子，睡得又快又沉。

我走之后，你和其他人做了么？

醒来时，里卡多问。

做了，怎么样？梅苏特没好气地回问。

我在想，梅斯……

他嗫嚅着。

怎么了？

别和他们做了，好吗？我一有空就会回来看你……

你人都走了才想起来说这些？让我和别人做的时候想什么了？

那时候我还不知道我喜欢你，我以为只是……只是……

梅苏特不管他“只是”什么。

所以现在你喜欢我了？

喜欢的不得了，梅斯，所以我想……以后你……

话说到了心坎里，但梅苏特还是想给他几巴掌。他踢东西的欲望没有丝毫缓解，对着并不无辜的巴西人，他毫不留情地动手了，揪着他一阵捶打和乱踢。巴西人只遮着脸，挡住自己龇牙咧嘴的表情，由着他打。打过了就把梅苏特拉进怀里，抱住他吻着道歉。

他把自己的世界整个弄乱了。梅苏特对着他乱打的时候想。他竟然会在乎这样一个本以为是床伴的人。现在他竟然不只是床伴了。

我们都不在一个俱乐部了！梅苏特冲他发火，这时候告诉我你喜欢我有什么用？

无论我滚到哪去我都会来看你，足球先生安慰着，揉着梅苏特的头发吻着他的颈子。

梅苏特捧住里卡多的脸，泄恨一般狠狠吻着他。

*

无论如何，梅苏特都没想到事情会变成这样。

END


End file.
